<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Submission by Sasygigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419276">Submission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi'>Sasygigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, Escape, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multi, Pedophilia, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:19:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With John on their side, they were now able to confront the beast head on.</p><p>They can finally defeat the beast.</p><p>But the beast turns out to be more cunning than they thought.</p><p>Which leads to their downfall one by one</p><p>(This is the final part of the series, The part will be operated to Joker, Bruce, Jim, John, The beast, and the end. Not the mention they'll all be in a third person)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne, John Constantine/Bruce Wayne, John constantine/Bruce wayne/Jim Gordon/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Joker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the carnival incident Joker has been more frightful than ever, terrified of the creature who preyed on his every night.</p><p>He hated it.</p><p>But thanks the John he seems to finally calm.</p><p>Maybe a little too calm.</p><p>Because he makes the mistake of leaving the house of mystery for a little walk.</p><p>Leaving him all alone.</p><p>He just wanted to take a walk. He just hated being inside all day and night and wanted some fresh air.</p><p>So he sat down on a bench and watched the beautiful moonlight alone, lost in his mind.</p><p> "You always loved the moon didn't you"someone said</p><p>" Well it's beautiful, why wouldn't I? "</p><p>Suddenly he felt someone touch his hand.</p><p> "Well I love the moon to sweet boy"</p><p> His eyes widened in horror. He shrieked and jumped out of the bench when he noticed the man that was tormenting him.</p><p>It was the beast.</p><p>Smirking at him.</p><p> "Hello joker, pocket evening don't you think"he smiled</p><p>" Get away from me!!! "He screamed</p><p>" Now jack, I can't do that, especially after all we've been through "</p><p> "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" he shrieked</p><p>He ran as fast as could to the house of mystery but it suddenly faded away into pitch blackness.</p><p> He was now in tears.</p><p> "Why so scared Joker, I just only want to love you"</p><p> "You don't love me, you just want my body!"</p><p> " But even with that I desire you, I mean why am I so determined to get you, I could've gotten any one but I got you instead. "</p><p> "I don't care, now leave me alone!!!"</p><p> He gasped. His voice was lighter.</p><p>The beast's chuckles filled the air.</p><p> "Oh I forgot, you fell asleep on that bench, didn't know it was a dream did you"</p><p> He began to sob.</p><p> " Just leave me alone "he cried</p><p> Suddenly the beast appeared in front of him, and one else down to his level, with his aura lighting the empty space.</p><p>" now how little boy, an I really that scary, or is it someone else"</p><p> "I don't know what you're talking about"</p><p> "Oh, I think I do"</p><p>The black void turned into a child's bedroom. Joker could recognized what it was, it was his old bedroom from when he was a child.</p><p>And there he was, crying in the closet.</p><p>His face messed up and his clothes torn.</p><p>All because of his father.</p><p> "Now tell me, who is really the monster here, me, or the one who causes your pain in the first place?"</p><p> " I...I... "</p><p>He suddenly hear himself speak.</p><p> "Gaggy, the beast hurt me today, he wants for to smile but I couldn't, will I ever smile gaggy"</p><p>The little boy's tears fell to the floor.</p><p> "Maybe I'll smile one day, and hopefully I'll smile forever"</p><p>Suddenly the door opened, joker knew what was going to happen.</p><p>His father was going to make him smile, for good.</p><p>He saw his other self cry as his father carved his mouth with the knife, before spitting on his and walking away. It was most traumatic experience in his life. </p><p>Soon everything turned black.</p><p> "Now, who's the real monster here?" the beast and softly</p><p> "..."</p><p> " Exactly, see, I'm not a monster, I care about you, and your friends"he smiled"And if you stay with me, I'll make sure you feel like a real child again"</p><p> "Why so you can just have sex with me?"</p><p> " But don't you like that, I mean you desire things don't you? "</p><p> "Yeah"</p><p>He giggled. Placing his hand on his shoulder.</p><p> "I'm not your enemy Jack, I'm your friend, your helper, your true father, just give in to me, and I promise you the pain will be over"</p><p>Joker sniffles and looked into his eyes, before saying.</p><p> "....DADDY!" he sobbed</p><p>They beast wrapped his tentacles around him, seemingly hugging him in embrace.</p><p> "Oh my dear boy, don't worry, daddy will make you lovely"he said softly" In return, I get to have you for myself "</p><p> "What about those others"he sniffles.</p><p>" they'll understand soon enough, but for now,I'm worried about you"</p><p>The darkness turned into his bedroom.</p><p> "Now, submit to me my boy, you don't have to hide it anymore"</p><p> " Okay"he said softly</p><p>The beast went closer and kissed the little boy on the lips before collapsing on the bed. He slowly took off their clothes and desires his body before entering his little hole.</p><p> "See, not you see that I'm not a threat?"</p><p> Joker moaned.</p><p> " yes, I get it now, please don't leave me, I'll stay in the dream realm forever! "He cried</p><p>" Good"</p><p>3 hours later...</p><p>After a while they were exhausted. Surprisingly Jack l liked it. Maybe he wasn't much of a child after all.</p><p> As for the beast, he just toyed with his penis, and let his sick desires on him.</p><p> "Daddy, I'm gonna come again"he moaned</p><p>" Yes my boy do it, let it out for me"</p><p>With a loud screamed and came again.</p><p> "Good boy"</p><p>He carried him on his lap and began to kiss him some more, sewing his eternal fate.</p><p> "Daddy..." he said before drifting off to sleep</p><p>The beast smirked before lying him on the bed, violating his body once more, during that he begins to plot his next plan.</p><p> "One down, three more to go"he chuckled devilishly" But for now, I'll just enjoy you first, but I'll need to cover up my tracks so the other won't suspect a thing, but until then, I'll just deal with you"</p><p>He thrusted into his sleepy body and let his fantasies come to life. Meanwhile Bruce noticed the joker was missing he tries for look for him.</p><p>Big mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bruce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Joker!" Bruce shouted"Where are you!? "</p><p>He looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be seen. He grew worried that the beast got him, or he was hurt, or he was killed.</p><p>Anything would've feared him greatly.</p><p>He patrolled all over Gotham to find him, but with no avail he soon notice a group of people leaving the theater. For some reason, they felt familiar to him.</p><p>He grew curious, so he followed from a distance. They went into an alley way alone, there was man a woman and little boy. And as they were about to kept moving a man with a gun came over to them.</p><p> "Give me your money, now!" he shouted</p><p> "Thomas!" the woman screamed</p><p> "Father, what's going on?" the boy said with worry</p><p> "It's okay Bruce, just stay behind me, I'll deal with-!"</p><p> BANG!</p><p>He was in the floor dead at the spot.</p><p> "NOOO!" the woman cried</p><p> "Mother!" the boy sobbed</p><p>The man went up to the woman and ripped her pearl necklace off of her.</p><p>Pearls...</p><p>Bruce wanted to stop this.</p><p>But for some reason.</p><p>He couldn't move.</p><p>Suddenly the woman was shot as well. The boy was now in deep despair and the man was long gone.</p><p>Finally, Bruce was able to move.</p><p>He jumped down and went over to the little boy and said...</p><p> "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about what happened to you"</p><p>The boy looked at him tearfully and said...</p><p> "Why...why didn't you save my parents?"</p><p> " I... "</p><p> "WHY, WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US, I HATE YOU, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL!!!"</p><p> " No that's not-! "</p><p> The boy for up in a fit of rage and responded in a cold voice.</p><p> "You're no hero, you're just a coward, Gotham will be better off without you"</p><p>That coldness in his eyes, and stern look on his face. Bruce began to realize.</p><p>It was him.</p><p> "...YOU!!!!" he screamed in rage"COME OUT HERE YOU BASTARD!! "</p><p>Everything turned black and the little boy turned into the beast himself.</p><p> "My my, so angry, I didn't even do anything"</p><p> " Why did you do that, why did you make me see this!? "</p><p> He chuckled.</p><p> "Oh little boy, I can't just make something happen without it already happened, this is all you, your guilt, your fear, your internal suffering, it's all you"</p><p> "No, no it's not, you're just playing tricks on me, and by the way, what is this place!?"</p><p> " The dream realm silly, you fell asleep in the bat mobil. "</p><p> "I fell asleep, but how did I..."</p><p> " fell asleep during when you first came in"he shook his head"You couldn't stand a chance "</p><p> "Where's Joker!" he growled</p><p> "He's fine, safe and sound with me, and so will you"</p><p> "What did you do to him!?" he growled</p><p> "Daddy, where are you?" a familiar voice said</p><p>He turned around, it was joker as a little boy, they were around the same height, and that's when he realized that he was a child too.</p><p> "Right here sweetie, just convincing your friend that I'm not a threat"</p><p> " Oh, okay"he giggled</p><p> "What did you do to him!?" Bruce roared</p><p> "I only just showed him the truh, right sweetie"</p><p> " Yeah, Bruce he's not our enemy he's our friend! "He said"He cares about us, he wants us to be happy, with him"</p><p> "Joker, have you lost your mind!?" he shrieked "he doesn't care about you, he only cares about your body!"</p><p> "That's not true, daddy cares so dearly about you, you just don't believe it"or</p><p>" And also don't call him daddy, he's not your dad! "</p><p> "He is..."</p><p> " listen to me, remember what John said, he's says that the knows how to manipulate you, he's tricking you, he doesn't love you! "</p><p> "Shut up!!!" he screamed </p><p>He begins to cry. The beast went over to him and comforted him the best he could before looking back at Bruce.</p><p> "Oh Bruce, no wonder no one in Gotham like a you, you're just a jerk"</p><p> "What!?"</p><p> " don't act surprised, the only reason Gotham accepts you it because of jim, other than that you're just like any other criminal "</p><p> "No, you're wrong, no one thinks like that of me!"</p><p> " then why doesn't anyone appreciate your ability to help others huh? "He smirked"Or maybe they're just hiding the inner rage they feel of a man dressed as a bat prowling the streets, you think those people love you, no they hate you, that despise you"</p><p> "That's not true!!" he screamed</p><p> "And everyone thinks you're a failure just because you could save a harmless child" he cooed"Just accept that fact that no one care about you, not the police, not the children, and not even the red t of gotham, to them, you're just a pest"</p><p> "No...that's not true...it's not..." he cried</p><p>The beast lifted up his chin.</p><p> "It is true, however..."</p><p> He smiled.</p><p> "I don't hate you, I love you, I love you for who you are, Batman or not"he said softly" Just accept it, I'm the only one who cares about your suffering, and I want you to feel better, so just accept me, and you'll love happily in paradise "</p><p> "...I..."</p><p> He placed his hands on his and says into his ear...</p><p> "Give up"</p><p>By just one word, he broke.</p><p> "Daddy..." he whimpered "I'm scared, I don't wanna be hated"</p><p> "Aw, poor boy, don't worry, in the dream realm you will always be loved, right Jack?"</p><p> " yes, daddy cares about you"Joker giggled"and so does me"</p><p> "Now Bruce, I believe it's time for you to accept your fate now"</p><p> "...Yes"he responded</p><p>The beast smirked.</p><p>" Good"</p><p>He kissed him passionately before carrying the little boy into the house. Where he was placed into more of the beasts influence.</p><p>2 down, 2 more to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm worried now, first joker and now Bruce" he said with worry"What's going on? "</p><p>"The beast has got them"John sighed</p><p>" What!? "He screamed"But how!?"</p><p>" They left the house, I told you the beast is stronger now, and those two couldn't stand a chance "</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>" Joker despite his insanity it very sensitive and easily frightened, while Bruce was mentally unstable, they're both lunatics, they were easy"</p><p>"Oh god, what are we gonna do!?" he screamed"We'll be next"</p><p>"No we won't, as long as we are in here, the beast can't get us, and soon we'll be able to help the others"</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to the bathroom, where was it again?"</p><p>" second door on the right "</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>Jim ran over to the bathroom and take a piss, after drinking all of the water. He was nearly done he was frightened by a little boy sitting on the tub.</p><p>"Oh...I didn't know that John had visitors" he said nervously "Hello kid"</p><p>"Are you part of the police?"</p><p>" Yes...why are you asking? "</p><p>The boy looked down and let out a sigh.</p><p>"You're a disgrace"</p><p>" ...uh...what do you... "</p><p>"You're pathetic, you don't have the guts to be part of the police force, you're just a loser with badge."</p><p>" I bet your pardon!? "He screamed" Don't ever speak to me like that-! "</p><p>"THE ONLY REASON YOU EVER MANAGED TO SOLVE CASES IS BECAUSE OF BATMAN!" he shouted "ADMIT IT, YOU'RE A FRAUD!"</p><p>" you know what, I'm leaving, you need to learns one manners! "</p><p>He barged out of the bathroom to check on John about the kid situation, but instead of the house, it was a kitchen.</p><p>There was a boy in a police costume playing pretend all over the house, with his mother making dinner. The boy looked so happy.</p><p>At least until his father came in.</p><p>Jim watched as the father went up to the boy and slap him in the face. The mother didn't seem to care at all.</p><p>"Listen to me boy, you'll never being a cop, you're just a waste of space, do you here me!" he shouted</p><p>"But dad I..."</p><p>" no buts, now go in your room, your dreams are nothing but trouble, get a real job! "</p><p>"He's right, you will never become a cop"his mother agreed</p><p>In tears the boy said in an angry voice.</p><p>" I HATE YOU, I HATE BOTH OF YOU!!!!! "He screamed" I HOPE YOU DIE! "</p><p>In tears, he ran upstairs and never came back.</p><p>Suddenly the kitchen turned into a bedroom. With the boy crying in his bed.</p><p>"They're wrong, they're all wrong, I'll become a cop someday"he whimpered" I know I will "</p><p>Jim was in tears, but he didn't know why.</p><p>"Oh Jim, always with the dreams of becoming something great" a soft voice said behind him</p><p>Jim turned around and gasped in horror of the beast sitting on a chair, reading a children's book.</p><p>"Such a shame that no one cares about it"</p><p>"What is this!?" he shouted</p><p>"You're memory, don't tell me you moved that behind you to the point that you forgot?"</p><p>" So what I forgot, I still want nothing to do with you"</p><p>"But don't you see, in this world, dreams are considered useless and forgotten, but you kept in going, and look at you, commissioner" he smiled</p><p>But he placed the book down and sighed.</p><p>"But atlas, even with that, no one appreciates your talents, not even your own daughter"</p><p>" that's a bunch of lies and you know it, my daughter cares about my job, how dare you-! "</p><p>"It's true Jim, your daughter doesn't care about your job, she only cares about Batman, and that's it"</p><p>"No...I won't believe it!"</p><p>" Has your daughter ever mentioned any time about your job, now it's all about Batman isn't it, no one cares about you, you're all alone"</p><p>"I'm not alone, and the reason my daughter cares about Batman is because he's someone she could look up to"</p><p>"But what about you, don't you always feel left behind?"</p><p>" Well...I... "</p><p>"Exactly, this world is cruel, all they care about it themselves"</p><p>Everything went black again.</p><p>"But not anymore, because I care for you, and if you accept your fate, you will be treated like what you're suppose to be"</p><p>"Nonsense"</p><p>" No, not nonsense, I mean, look at your friends "</p><p>He made joker and Bruce appear in front of him.</p><p>"Oh my god, you're okay!"</p><p>" of course we are, in fact ,we're happy "Joker giggled"and so can you"</p><p>"No you can't, this is part of his mind tricks, he's trying to use you!"</p><p>" Jim, just give up, daddy knows us more than we do, we can be happy in the dream realm, forever "Bruce smiled"We'll be better in here"</p><p>"That's not true, you know better to not believe what he says"</p><p>"But he does know better, and he know that I'm not a threat, I love you, all of you"</p><p>Jim had his head down for a while. As he slowly turned back into his child self, before letting out a big sob.</p><p>"You're right, I don't have anyone who loves me!"</p><p> " See, now come my child"the beast said softly and grabbed his hand"Let me take you to paradise "</p><p>He sniffles.</p><p> "Yes daddy"</p><p>***************************************</p><p> "Jim!" John called out"Jim! "</p><p>He looked all over the house until he noticed him lying on the ground, his pants and underwear gone.</p><p> "JIM!!" he screamed</p><p>He checked to see he was okah, luckily he was just asleep.</p><p>But something was off. Though he was asleep, he wasn't entirely there either.</p><p> He cussed to himself and teleported to the magic room.</p><p>"All right you sick Bastard, looks like it's you and me"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. John</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With all three of them fallen to the beast's trap, John must go into the dream realm and rescue them before it's too late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Using a standing mirror and a drawn enchantment circle, John began to chant the words of the spell. His hands on the mirror and his eyes bright yellow, he made a portal appear. The portal to the dream realm.</p><p>Only he was able to enter this portal, no one can ever enter without them losing their mind, so he had to wake them up instead.</p><p>As soon a he was done with the spell, he instantly jumped inside, bracing for entering the dream realm.</p><p>Soon he was finally in the realm, he still looked like and adult since he is still wide awake, and he noticed the the was in a forest, but right in front of him was the house the beast lived in, and where the others were being kept.</p><p>He slowly opens the door...</p><p>And peaks inside.</p><p>No one was there.</p><p>But even he had a good feeling that something else was going on.</p><p>Woo he had his magic out, ready to strike at anything the beast throws at him.</p><p> "Beast!" John shouted"I know you're in here, get your sick ass here right now! "</p><p>He wandered all over the empty house, looking for the beast. When he suddenly noticed Joker looking at him.</p><p> "Joker!" John shouted "come on, we need to find the others!"</p><p> " But why? "</p><p> "The beast is manipulating you, you need to snap out of it, resist his words, they are nothing but lies!"</p><p> " But daddy loves us, he cares about our pain, why would he lie about that"</p><p> "That's exactly why, that what he does, he takes your weaknesses to get what he wants, we must leave, we can't let the beast-!"</p><p>But to his horror, Joker just laughed. </p><p> "What's so funny, this is not a joke...wait a minute, Joker doesn't even laugh like that"</p><p>'Joker' stopped his laughter before saying.</p><p> "Yeah you're absolutely right, john"he smirked</p><p>He faded into darkness until he was back into his true self, the beast.</p><p>" You Bastard! "John growled"where are they, what did you do to them"</p><p> "Enjoying spending time with me in here, and so will you"</p><p> In rage he made a fire ball appear, ready to strike at his face.</p><p> "Go ahead, attack me with it, it won't make a difference" </p><p>He threw the fire ball at him, but to John's dismay the beast just brushed it off like not was nothing.</p><p> "Impossible, that spell should've attacked you!"</p><p> He chuckled.</p><p> "Don't you get it, your magic is useless in this world, because I have complete control of it"</p><p>He gasped.</p><p> "Now, how about I show you something that will change your mind"</p><p>He snapped his fingers causing everything to turn into darkness, then I turned into a place John was familiar with, a burned down house, his former home.</p><p> "Remember john, when the your parents perished in that fire but you managed to live, it must of been horrible...wasn't it?"</p><p> " That memory is not gonna change my mind! "</p><p> "I know that, I just want to convince you, I mean...you are suffering after all"</p><p> "Then I suffer"</p><p> "No child should suffer John, not even you, you blame yourself for everything, doesn't that hurt you, please understand John, I'm not your enemy, I only want you, please let me in"</p><p> "Stop it"</p><p> "No, I can't let you suffer like this"</p><p> "Just please stop"he teared up"you don't love me"</p><p> "Oh I do, in fact, let me show you how much I love you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Those men were simple to break.</p><p>Even the beast knew that they would never stand a chance against him.</p><p>Joker was abused and neglected, he was too weak to resist his words</p><p>Bruce was emotionally unstable, and lonely. The loss of his parents and his fear of being hated and alone, it was So easy for the beast to make him go for him.</p><p>Jim was out down by the people who should love him, and felt like an outcast. Even from his own daughter, he wanted to feel loved.</p><p>And John....He was the whole package.</p><p>A self loathing man who hides behind a mask for every part of his life. </p><p>He was easiest of them all.</p><p>Which was the case when he took John into his arms and carried him through the forest of dreams.</p><p> "Don't you see little boy, I care for you, I care about your pain and suffering, that's why I've been so determined to get you all, so you can live in paradise with me in the dream world"the beast said softly"I love you will Al my heart, I would never do anything to harm you"</p><p>Finally they were at the mansion, where the beast opened the door and went inside. John was silent for most of the trip, but then he finally spoke.</p><p> "Beast?"</p><p> " Please, call me daddy"he smiled warmly</p><p> "Daddy, if you love me, then why do you want to touch me?"</p><p> " Because that's how I love sweetie, little boys like you need love that no one could ever give you, and I can, I can be your lover, your friend and your daddy at the same time"he said enthusiastically"Ah, isnt that wonderful sweetie, the thought of someone who knows your suffering, giving you the love you deserve...the real world is cruel and filled with pain and suffering, but in here, I can make a utopia for you, for all of us"</p><p> "Utopia?"</p><p> " oh yes, ah yes, we're here! "</p><p>It was the beast's bedroom, he slowly opened it, showing the rest of the boys  in his bed, only in their underwear.</p><p> "Friends, I've found him"The beast smiled and placed John on the bed"Now wait here and I'll be back for our love session in a minute, meanwhile John, take off your clothes and chat with your new brothers, see you then"</p><p>He disappeared. Leaving John to look at his brothers, they were quiet and seemed to have tears in their eyes.</p><p>Meanwhile the beast looked through a mirror watching them as they talked to each other.</p><p> "So this is it, we lost, the beast has his way now, we're stuck in this world...forever"</p><p> "Better than out their, at least daddy cares about our suffering" Jack said softly</p><p> "And he's giving us love"Bruce sighed</p><p>" Even if it is disgusting, what else do we have left"Jim sniffles "I rather have that than be alone"</p><p> " Yes, he's the only once who cares about us"John agrees"Let's just give him what he wants, it's better than nothing, right? "</p><p>They nodded.</p><p> "Oh yes, you're mine, all mine"the beast said devilishly"but don't worry my boys, I will give you love, your light will glow once again, you're free from the maze of your tormented mind, and finally free from the horrendous carnival,In return for your submission"</p><p> He teleported back into the room to where the boys were already naked and ready to ensure what he had in store for them.</p><p> "Oh yes, I've been waiting to do this to you for a long time, now, which one should I got with first...how about you John"</p><p> "Does it matter daddy, you're just gonna have us all anyway"</p><p> "...no, but it makes things more interesting."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's all over</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been hours since the beast had violated John without mercy, John didn't like this, he didn't like being touched or violated like this, but he didn't care enough to budge.</p><p>He was already gone anyway.</p><p>The beast was the only one who could ever give him love now. </p><p>No one can.</p><p>But him.</p><p> "Why are you going john"Jack wondered"isn't daddy giving you pleasure?"</p><p> " Now now Jack he's just uncomfortable, don't worry, he'll consent soon, it's not like I'm hurting him"</p><p> "No daddy, he's being rude!"</p><p> " Yeah, don't you see that daddy cares about us!? "Bruce shouted</p><p>" I do! "John sobbed"But...I just don't want to be...I don't wanna be treated like this"</p><p> "Relax dear boys, I'm not mad at him, he's already mine anyway, but once things start to feel normal, this will be the best thing in your lives."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>